


Prove To Me That You Can Have Fun

by FictionalNutter



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, DisneyWorld, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fun, Gen, M/M, Sugar, Theme Parks, Tumblr Prompt, supernaturallyimagined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalNutter/pseuds/FictionalNutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted to Tumblr, based on a prompt from obsession-is-my-life about Sam and Gabriel going to a theme park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove To Me That You Can Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://supernaturallyimagined.tumblr.com/post/51205408295/prove-to-me-that-you-can-have-fun
> 
> Prompts are accepted on my Tumblr, SupernaturallyImagined, all the time!

"Gabe! You can’t just make the whole line vanish because you don’t want to wait!" Sam lectured the unrepentant archangel, who was inching forwards toward the entrance to Space Mountain that he had just removed about fifty people from.

"Don’t be such a killjoy, Sammy!" Gabriel whined, pouting at him. "It’s more fun when nobody’s here!"

Sam made a face at him. “Where did you send the people that were in front of us?” He demanded.

"It’s A Small World," Gabriel replied immediately.

Sam did a double take. “What, seriously?”

"Where else am I supposed to put them?" Gabriel asked innocently.

Laughing now, Sam moved forward to join Gabriel, putting an arm around his shoulders. “Okay, as long as you didn’t banish them all into subspace or something.”

"I’m impatient, not cruel, Samsquatch," Gabriel informed him.

"Jury’s still out on whether or not bringing me to DisneyWorld counts as cruel," Sam countered, giving the theme park a dubious once over.

"You need to lighten up, kiddo." Gabriel pointed out, strolling forward into the darkened tunnel that led to the ride.

"I’m all for theme parks," Sam acknowledged, "but this feels like a waste of time."

Gabriel made a face at him. “Having fun is never a waste of time, Sammy. You need to get out more. Here, take this.” Gabriel snapped a cone of blue cotton candy into Sam’s hands, then gave himself a pink one. “Sugar should loosen you up.”

"Gabe, this stuff is like frosted air," Sam complained, looking at the sugar disdainfully.

"Your point?" Gabriel asked, his mouth already full of his own treat.

Rolling his eyes, Sam humored the archangel with a bit of his own cotton candy. He struggled to keep a straight face, but ended up smiling in spite of himself. “Okay, so it tastes good. It’s still really bad for me.”

"I’m fully capable of snapping off a few extra pounds if you’re worried about your girlish figure, Sammy," Gabriel told him with a straight face.

Sam lightly smacked the back of Gabriel’s head and took another bite of his candy. “Shut up, Gabe. Let’s just ride the stupid rocketship already.”

"It’s not stupid!" Gabriel insisted. "Space Mountain is my favorite! After Splash Mountain. Also after that race car one at Epcot."

"How many times have you been here?" Sam asked curiously as he followed Gabriel down the tunnel.

"A few hundred. I lost count," Gabriel replied casually, turning a corner and ducking under one of the railings to cross the space more quickly.

"Geez, Gabe, seriously?" Sam gawked at him. "What, too much free time?"

"Probably," Gabriel responded easily. "I’m also pretty easily entertained. You’ll have fun too if you can quit your moaning!"

Sam held up his now empty cone as evidence before tossing it into a trash can. “I ate the frosted air, didn’t I?”

"It’s progress," Gabriel acknowledged with a grin.

"I am capable of having fun," Sam told him wryly.

"Prove it," Gabriel challenged, wiggling his eyebrows. "Prove to me that you can have fun."

Sam’s eyes narrowed, but his lips curved into a smirk. “I can do that.”

They finally reached the end of the winding tunnel, where a very confused Disney employee helped them into their rocket ship.

"I love this ride!" Gabriel enthused, running his hands up and down the restraints.

Sam looked around out of habit, uncomfortable with the restraints. “Is the whole thing in the dark?” He asked.

"Yep," Gabriel confirmed, enunciating the last syllable with a pop. "Why, Sammy, afraid of the dark?"

Sam rolled his eyes. “There’s no such thing as too cautious in my life, Gabe.”

"It’s a roller coaster, kiddo. Relax and enjoy." Gabriel settled back into his seat, still smiling as the announcer told them they were about to go.

Reluctantly Sam relaxed as well. The shock of the sudden acceleration took his breath away, but he managed to calm down again enough that when the first drop came, he actually enjoyed it.

"WOOHOO!" Gabriel hollered, arms outstretched.

Sam grinned, the obvious enjoyment in Gabriel’s manner making him happier than the actual ride did. He had to admit that he liked roller coasters, but watching Gabriel on them was way more fun.

Once they got off, Gabriel went straight to the photo booth, then promptly began complaining about the face he was making. “How is it that you look like a damn model with your hair streaming everywhere, and I look like I just swallowed a goldfish?” He protested.

Sam laughed out loud at that comparison. “Just lucky, I guess. I’ll make sure you get a perfect picture on Splash Mountain though, okay?”

Gabriel eyed him skeptically before nodding. “All right, I’ll hold you to that. Let’s go there next. No - wait! We have to do the Buzz Lightyear ride!”

Sam followed him out of Space Mountain, confused. “The what?”

"You’ll like this one, kiddo. It’s a shooting game!" Gabriel dragged him into another building in the same section of the park, again redistributing people with his angel mojo.

"You should probably stop doing that," Sam told him, smirking when the archangel completely ignored him.

Gabriel was right, Sam did enjoy the Buzz Lightyear game. Mostly because he got a perfect score, not missing a single target. Gabriel got a perfect score too, but after brief duress from Sam he admitted to cheating.

They paused in the gift shop so Sam could buy a toy space pistol for Dean. It wasn’t that he felt that Dean needed a souvenir so much as he really wanted to see the look on his older brother’s face when Sam gave it to him. He was either going to laugh or hit him with something.

Rather than walk all the way around the park, Gabriel flew himself and Sam to Splash Mountain, thankfully allowing the line to stay where they were this time.

"Ten minutes isn’t very long, Gabe. We can wait," Sam assured him.

"I’m a celestial being, Samsquatch, I’m perfectly capable of being patient," Gabriel retorted, irritated.

Sam grinned at that but didn’t reply, simply eyeing Gabriel’s steadily increased bouncing as time went on.

Eventually they got a spot in the very front of a log, and the ride began. Honestly, Sam thought it was pretty stupid. He’d never seen the movie the ride was based on, and apparently neither had Gabriel, but the archangel found the animatronics a lot more entertaining than Sam did. Sam just thought they were creepy.

The whole reason Sam wanted to be on Splash Mountain though really had nothing to do with the ride itself. When the log got to the top of the mountain and Sam knew the splash was coming, he acted.

Turning to face Gabriel, Sam pulled the archangel into a warm kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck and smiling when Gabriel immediately reciprocated. Dimly in the back of his mind he was aware of the bright flash of the camera, then a wave of water crashed over them, startling them into pulling apart.

Gabriel started laughing and splashed water at Sam. “See? I told you I loved this ride!”

Sam grinned at him and winked. “I can see how it has its merits.”

As Sam had promised, their picture was awesome. Gabriel got rid of the rest of the people from the log with a flick of his hand so the picture was just of him and Sam, then purchased two keychains for them. He handed one to Sam and smiled broadly.

"I’d say we deserve a little memento of our day out," He commented, twirling the keychain on his finger.

Sam reached down and attached the keychain to the limited key set he carried with him, eyeing it fondly. “I agree,” he replied, turning to give Gabriel another kiss. After a moment he pulled away, and smiling fondly remarked, “I guess theme parks aren’t so bad after all.”

Gabriel chuckled in agreement and pointed at Sam’s mouth, eyes twinkling with amusement. “Your tongue is blue, kiddo.”

Sam made the simultaneous decision to never eat cotton candy again and to resume kissing Gabriel, and he was pretty pleased with both of those resolutions.


End file.
